Bunk'd Aftermath: After Camp
by Narwhals840
Summary: Griff is dating a goody two-shoes, a girl named Indigo. This is supposed to teach us that, even though we're different, we can still find love *I do not own any of the Bunk'd characters*


Griff's P.O.V

My eyes opened, and I groaned groggily. I took the time to roll over and look at Indigo, my girlfriend, as she slept. As her eyelashes slowly fluttered, I got up and headed toward the bathroom. I stripped and took a shower, and as I got out, I realized I didn't bring any clothes. Or a towel. How embarrassing. I dashed through the house and got a towel from the closet, and wrapped it around my waist. I hear Indigo in the other room, protesting the water on the floor. Eventually, she marches down the stairs and looks at the trail of footprint-sized puddles leading to right where I am. "What happened!?" she screamed, to which I replied: "Um... spring cleaning?"

"It's November 4th!"

"So? I'm thinking ahead. What's wrong with that?"

"You tracked water through the house. You are so dead when Xander's mom gets home." I imagined being cast out again, back to juvenile detention. I shuddered. "Well? Are you going to get dressed and help me clean it up? Or do I need to call Xander right now?"

"Okay, okay! I'm going. Sheesh!" I love how that girl drives me crazy. She eyes me, and I take it as a 'hurry up before I cut you in half ' sort of look. I rush up the stairs, dry off, and get changed. When I walk down the stairs again, Indigo is already mopping up some of the water.

Indigo's P.O.V

"Hey." Griff is back. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I've been looking for an excuse to clean the house. I sigh, and turn around slowly. "Hey Gri-"

I screamed. Right then and there. He was wearing a mask, but I didn't know that at the time. I was terrified at the time. He pulls off the mask. "Indigo, babe, it's just a mask!"

"I knew that."

"No, you didn't."

"Shut up. I love you, but shut up."

"I get it. You're playing hard to get." She shoots me a 'you're such an idiot' look. I shut up. Xander walks in from grocery shopping, and sees me cleaning up the water. "Griff had to get a towel after his shower." I told him, and he looks at me like he understands. "I'm gonna hit the pool, okay? Why don't you join me?"

"What? No! Chlorine dries your skin, and I can't have that. I don't look good that way."

"I don't think Griff cares."

"But I do!" Griff walks up to me, and attempts to swoon me. "Have you ever noticed how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Nice try, Griff." Griff grabs me by my waist and dips me down near the floor. "Um, what are you-"

As Griff kisses me long and passionately, I eventually succumb, kissing back. Xander looks at us like we're crazy. "Weren't you guys just fighting a few minutes ago?" he asks.

"Yeah." Griff replies.

"So, why did you just come up and kiss her? That was, like, totally out of no-where!"

"I saw a video that told me to appreciate women and everything they do for us. It helped me remember that, even though we fight, we're still in love, and we still care about each other."

"Awww!" Xander and I said in unison.

Xander's P.O.V

I'm a little confused why Griff would watch a video about why women are great, but come on, guys, it's Griff. "Hey, I'm gonna go get changed, okay?"

"Okay, Xander." Indigo said. "Bye."

I leave the room, get changed, and Emma texts me:

'Hey, mind if we fly in? We want to see you guys out there!' I text back:

'Sure! Tomorrow at 11?'

'Of course!'

'I chose tomorrow because it's Indigo's birthday.'

'Who's Indigo?'

'Griff's girlfriend.'

'Okay! LOL'

'Lol bye.'

'Bye, Love you Xander!'

'Love u 2! Bye!'

"Who are you texting?" Griff asks, and I'm startled.

"Emma." I reply with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Why?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"One thing's for sure, I'm pretty sure Zuri will be devastated." Griff snatches up my phone and reads my text from Emma.

"Oh my God! The Rosses are fl-" I put my hand over his mouth. "Don't tell her, it's for her surprise party, okay?" I whisper to him.

"Mmmph!" He tries to tell me something, and I let him go."I need you to take her shopping tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Great. Take her to the spa or something, too. Use this." I say, handing him some cash. "Don't let me down, keep her out 'till 12 p.m. "


End file.
